The Cat King
The Cat King is CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Adult Simba - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Adult Nala - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Timon - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Pumbaa - Winnie the Pooh *Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Sarabi - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Shenzi - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Banzai - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Rafiki - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Zazu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sarafina - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Hyenas - Cat R. Waul's Cat Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age) *Giraffes - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Zebras - Zebras (Madagascar) *Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Groundhog - Digger (The Rescuers) *Chameleon - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Wildebeests - Elephants (Tarzan) *Vultures/Buzzards - The Crows (Dumbo) *Beetle - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Scenes: *The Cat King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Cat King part 2 - Cat R. Waul and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation *The Cat King part 3 - Oliver's First Day *The Cat King part 4 - A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Cat King part 5 - Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation *The Cat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Cat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Cat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Cat King part 9 - The Elephant Stampede!/Thomas O'Malley's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Cat King part 10 - Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock *The Cat King part 11 - Meet Tigger and Pooh *The Cat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Cat King part 13 - Cat R. Waul and Iago's Conversation *The Cat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Cat King part 15 - Sawyer Chases Pooh/The Reunion *The Cat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Cat King part 17 - Danny and Sawyer's Argument/King Louie's Wisdom/Danny's Destiny *The Cat King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Tigger & Pooh's Distraction *The Cat King part 19 - Danny Confronts Cat R. Waul/Danny Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Cat King part 20 - Danny vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Cat King part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Cat King part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Clips from Movies/TV Shows: *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *An American Tail 1 & 2 *Oliver & Company *Toy Story 3 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Piglet's Big Movie *The Tigger Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Cats Don't Dance *Aladdin (TV Series) *Jungle Cubs *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ice Age *The Rescuers *Tarzan *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *Home on the Range *The Emperor's New Groove *Horton Hears A Who! (2008) *The Princess and the Frog *All Dogs Go To Heaven *Peter Pan *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 *Robin Hood *Dumbo *Pinocchio *The Rescuers Down Under *The Sword in the Stone *Sleeping Beauty * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 Trivia: *Because Whoopi Goldberg plays by Shenzi the Hyena (The Lion King) and Stretch the Octopus (Toy Story 3) from the same voice actor reference Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Lion King Movies